Japan
| previousseason = India | nextseason = }} iSurv1vor Japan — Fans vs. Favorites 2 (commonly known as iSurv1vor: Fans vs. Favorites 2) is the twentieth season of the Online Reality Game iSurv1vor. As with , the first season to have the "Fans vs. Favorites" subtitle, this season features twelve returning contestants from previous iSurv1vor competitions opposing twelve new players. The theme of the season will be based around Samurai and Feudalism. It is the first season since to premiere with 24 players and first season since to premiere with 4 tribes. iS Points return for the fifth season (known as iS Yen) which castaways will earn by winning challenges and meeting journal requirements. Player of the Week has been renamed to MVP where the Alumni can vote for a number of castaways as their favorite with the castaway earning the highest percentage receiving additional Yen. On day one the players discovered they would not be separated into four tribes based on their Fan or Favorite status, each tribe occupied three fans and three favorites. Hidden Immunity Idols are in play this season, the tribe who places first overall has the opportunity to give a clue to its location to an individual on one of the losing tribes, in turn that person will then give a clue to somebody on the first placed tribe. Production Sandros confirmed the intention of hosting the series' third All-Stars game in January 2013 during production of though the date had been pushed back to 2014 to allow a break in Production after . Kirin will return to host iS Live! taking over from Jared & José and acting as an assistant to Sandy. Adrian could not commit due to work and did not audition. Due to the surge of interest in , the possibility of the third All Stars was placed on hold to allow room for a second Fans vs. Favorites or an entirely new cast. Sandy announced during the casting call for India Sandy confirmed the location and subtitle on October 12th, 2013. The application process has been retooled and are known as auditionshttp://isurv1vor20.proboards.com/thread/3/auditions?page=1#scrollTo=3 for both new and former players which began December 2nd, 2013 and ended December 16th of the same year for Favorites with Fans auditions concluding December 22nd. At the reunion, iS Alumni Heeral ( ) & Stephen ( & ) revealed that Production will recruit former applicants to the series who were cut and a twist involving Battle of the Sexes (absent since ) implying four tribes (Male Fans, Male Favorites, Female Fans, Female Favorites) though this was later debunked as Sandy has confirmed 7 male and 5 female favorites for the cast (including 4 alternates) on December 16th, 2013. The fourth season premiere of iS Live! confirmed four tribes will be in play, the draft for Favorites will be more diverse by season as opposed to "five players back together" and a season of firsts mixed in with elements from earlier generations.http://isurv1vor20.proboards.com/thread/42/episode-1-sandy-pomales?page=1#scrollTo=143 One of the originally cast Fans, Naomi, withdrew from the game during the cast due to connectivity issues http://isurv1vor20.proboards.com/thread/167/cast-reveal-eleventh-day-christmas she was replaced by Eric.http://isurv1vor20.proboards.com/post/1472 Castaways Twenty-four castaways were chosen to compete, the cast reveal happened over a period starting from December 24th, 2013 where a one Fan and one Favorite would be released per day. The four tribes are Chikara (Strength), Koji (Persistence), Saaki (Wisdom) and Yuubu (Valor) : The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Episode Guide Voting History } | style="text-align: left;"|Chris | — | — |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Cody | — | — |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Eric | — | — |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Robbie | — | — |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Sheri | — | — |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Tyler | — | — |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Debbie | | — |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Jeffrey | | — |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Kelman | | — |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Sassy | | — |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Vartevar | | — |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Aaron | — | — |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Daniel | — | — |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Dodds | — | — |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Dylan | — | — |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Ginny | — | — |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Nicole | — | — |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Billy | — | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Craig | — | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Jamie | — | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|José | — | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Samantha | — | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Matt | — | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Gabe | |- |} Trivia * is the 4th "versus" style season following , and ** This is the series second Fans vs. Favorites following on from which happened eight seasons prior. * Robbie was apart of the original Favorites tribe in . * All the episode titles will be in Japanese, similar to where Spanish was used. References External Links Category:Seasons